Emily O'Malley
Emily O'Malley (née Napoli) is the protagonist of the Delicious series. She lives in a fictional town called Snuggford with her husband Patrick, daughter Paige, her cat Snuggy, her dog Rosie and Paige's rabbit Daisy. She runs her own restaurant called Emily's Place. Description "Hi! I'm Emily and I have two passions in life - my family and cooking! I'm lucky enough to be able to combine the two, thanks to the support of my wonderful husband, Patrick. I've worked very hard to get to where I am today. I run my own restaurant, I have an amazing husband and an adorable daughter, Paige! What more could I want?" itunes.com - Info from App History Delicious 1&2 The first and second series game did not have much of a storyline and instead focused on the gameplay. In the first game, it focused on Emily wanting to open her own restaurant. In the second game, Emily is asked by her Uncle Antonio to help him in his restaurants when his son Marcello runs off and leaves him to run the restaurants by himself. Emily's Tea Garden Emily wants to pursue her dream of running her own tea garden. But for this to be achieved, she must apply for a loan at the local bank, for which she needs the aid of Uncle Antonio. He helps her get a waiting job at a friend's restaurant so she can earn the money she needs, and through referrals, Emily gets to work at three other restaurants before she finally earns enough money to be able to make her dream come true in the last restaurant, being the tea garden itself. Emily's Taste of Fame Emily is offered a chance to host her own cooking show on television. Unfortunately, her car breaks down during the trip to the studio. As she tries to find help getting her car fixed, she, in turn, decides to lend a helping hand to others out of sheer kindness. Emily's Holiday Season Emily has settled in a little town called Snuggford to celebrate the holidays with her friends and family. Meanwhile, two handsome young men, Paul and Richard, are being introduced to Emily's life. Emily finds herself having to choose between the two young men, as well as dealing with problems among friends and family. Emily's Childhood Memories Emily goes to the house she grew up in as child because her parents are about to sell it. While there, she, her sister Angela, her parents, and her friend Francois remember all the things that happened to them at the house, from Angela's baby days to meeting Francois for the first time to Emily's prom night. Emily's True Love One year after Emily has opened her own restaurant, a love letter arrives and turns her world upside down. Emily must travel the world to find her true love, helping out at restaurants along the way. Emily's Big Surprise Emily returns home and is dating Patrick. In this mini-game, Emily's cat Snuggy is pregnant. Emily doesn't tell Patrick at first, and her actions in the game leads Patrick to jump to his own conclusions. Emily's Wonder Wedding Emily is getting ready to marry Patrick when Patrick's mother and ex-girlfriend Iris show up and complicate things for the couple. Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Emily and Patrick are going on a cruise for their honeymoon. Patrick tells Emily he wants to have kids, but Emily isn't ready yet. While on the cruise, Emily and Patrick discover that the whole family is helping on the cruise. Emily's New Beginning Emily and Patrick are taking care of their baby girl, Paige. This proves to be quite the challenge, as Emily longs for the restaurant business again. Emily's Home Sweet Home Emily and Patrick have bought a new house to raise their family in but everything is not as happy as it seems. Paige becomes best friends with Grace, another 2 year old from the neighbourhood but when Grace has an accident at Emily's new house her mother will do whatever it takes to stop them from living in that neighbourhood. Emily's Hopes and Fears During the hottest summer of the century, Paige fights to survive a mysterious fever. While Emily stays unwaveringly by her struggling daughter’s side, Patrick embarks on an epic journey through the blistering cold in search of the only cure: a magical flower. Heart's Medicine - Time to Heal Emily makes a special appearance, working in the hospital's canteen. Emily's Cook & Go Emily travels around the world with her food truck. Emily's Message in a Bottle Emily and her family go on a search for her Grandfather and Edward & Antonio's Brothers in Napoli, Italy to celebrate their Family Reunion. Emily's Christmas Carol Emily's Family goes on a Christmas Vacation in Santa's House and they need to get ready for Paige's Christmas Play. Mary le Chef - Cooking Passion Emily makes a special appearance. Fabulous - Angela's High School Reunion Emily and her mother Evelyn goes to New York City to visit her sister Angela. Dr. Cares - Pet Rescue 911 Emily makes a special appearance. Emily and Paige goes to Arthur's Clinic because Paige thinks Daisy is dying. They meet Dr. Amy. Heart's Medicine - Hospital Heat Emily makes a special appearance, working in the hospital's canteen. Sally's Salon - Beauty Secrets Emily and Paige visits Sally's Salon. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Delicious Characters Category:O'Malley Family Category:Napoli Family